Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications technology, especially to a wireless network connection method and its electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Utilizing cables for connecting two electronic devices is a common method of establishing a communication link. However, compared to communication through a wired connection, wireless communication is more convenient. Existing technologies of wireless communication include far-distance technologies such as Wi-Fi, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), as well as near-distance technologies such as Wi-Fi Direct, Bluetooth and NFC.
Specific hardware is required to support the wireless communication technologies listed above, however. When the user wants to transmit or share data, he needs to input the settings for each different electronic device—a process that takes time and can be inconvenient. Therefore, a high-efficiency wireless communication method is needed for the electronic device to automatically detect the connection status and further initiate or stop a network connection service so that the user can more easily transmit and share data.